Camp Days
by strawberries rule
Summary: NALEY. Nathan and Haley are at camp together. not cliche. check it out. thanks.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with One Tree Hill, only Sean Porter, Justin, and Steven.

**Note:** Hope you all don't think this is too cliché, or what not. Hope it's not too different. Hope you all like it. –marg. (oh, and btw, it's AU alternate universe and AH alternate history). Thanks for reading!

Ch. 1: Group Discussion

"Alright, everyone. Sit around in a circle and I'll tell you the next activity," said Sean Porter, one of the counselors at the summer camp that many high school students attended. The students had been divided into 15 groups, which were hodgepodges of students: 9th – 12th grade, black or white, girl or boy, and tall or skinny. Sean Porter was the counselor of the dark blue group, and, unfortunately, headed a group that consisted mostly of the eleventh grade basketball team of Tree Hill High.

As he tried to get the group of guys to quiet down, Haley James sat down with her friend, Peyton, on a chair directly across from Nathan Scott, who had finally settled down by Sean threatening to send him home. It was the last night of the camp; and after this, hopefully last, group activity, all the groups would join in the main hall for the dance.

Sean Porter returned to his seat, next to Haley, and leaned back, giving him a view that held everyone's face. "Okay, so since tonight is the last night, it is part of the camp's tradition to do a circle run." When he saw everyone's confused expressions on their faces, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Someone volunteer and I'll show you how it goes."

Nathan shrugged and rose to his feet; his friends immaturely laughed when they saw him stand.

"Thanks, Nathan. Now, stand in the middle of the circle." Nathan did this and shuffled his feet as his gaze came in contact with Haley's shy ones. Haley gazed up at him with a small, encouraging smile, and Nathan gave a tight smile in return. Haley looked at the floor, perplexed; hadn't they hung out enough in the activities and during group time to be able to give genuine smiles to each other?

"So, I'll start." Everyone turned to Sean in question, ready to absorb his every actions to make carbon copies of them.

Nathan didn't know what to expect so he just told himself to not fret over being in front of people – it's the same as playing basketball wasn't it? A piece of cake, he assured himself, as he cautiously waited for Sean to continue.

"Nathan, I really like how you could contribute to the group and keep the discussions going when it started to falter. Thanks for respecting me. You're a real team player and you've allowed me to understand you better. You're not the stereotypical person that I thought you were at the beginning." There were a few snickers and an appalled look from Haley. "You may seem quiet, but you choose your words carefully. And, you also may seem, in simpler words, dumb, but you're not. If you just tried, you'd be so successful in life." Sean stopped and looked at the rest of the group, as Nathan tried to digest what had just happened.

"Do you understand what you have to do now?" By the given blank stares, he decided to just tell them. "When a person gets into the center of the circle, you are to tell them what you liked about them and, basically, compliment them. Everyone goes in the circle because there is something that everyone likes about the person in the middle. Even if you say you don't, dig deep and try to come up with something. So, now it's Haley's turn to say something nice about Nathan and, then when she's done, it's Peyton's turn."

Haley blushed when Nathan's piercing gaze came upon her. "Okay, so I've really gotten to know you over the past few days and, despite your stand-offish personality, you're a great person. You really care about your friends and have reached out to many of us in the group, who were a bit shy. You really made me feel like I've known you for awhile and we have had many interesting conversations. Also, even though we've never talked at school, you were quick to try to persuade me to hang out with you…" She paused when the guys around Nathan's seat started to laugh.

Nathan shot them a menacing look and they quieted down. Nathan returned his gaze on her and, his eyes softening, urged her to continue with a small smile.

"So thanks for helping me feel comfortable here," Haley ended shyly with a genuine smile that lit up her eyes. Nathan smiled back, the words warming his heart. Those words made him feel special and that he had done something good in his life, despite what his father said about him to him all the time.

Next was Peyton's turn and she went on to describe her experience of meeting him and how he made her feel like she was a funny, exciting person. The others in the group went on and with each comment, Nathan felt his heart warm, but no one's comment touched his heart more than Haley's did. Some of the others' seemed forced and made up, and so Nathan paid no attention to them. However, he knew how hard it was for Haley to admit her feelings aloud in a group so Nathan was touched that she had said such things to him without hesitating.

After Nathan, Haley volunteered to stand up. Sean encouragingly told her to stand exactly in the center of the group, though he knew that she was shy when in front of groups.

Sean started, going on about how Haley made everyone feel like they were accepted and how she was always smiling and willing to add to each discussion.

Next, Peyton added to Sean's comments by saying how, even though she had thought that Haley was a geek at school, they had really hit it off as friends. She said that she was really glad that she had met Haley and had the chance at camp to really get to know Haley. Peyton hoped that they would hang out more at school and such.

So it went on and everyone's comment had Haley smiling brighter and brighter. When it was time for Nathan's friend, Justin, to comment, Haley became nervous because Justin had stopped being nice to her when she had turned him down at school. After that, Justin had started spreading rumors about her and how she was just a nerd/geek anyway – he had just asked her out as a dare, but, of course, his friends knew otherwise. That was why it had been so hard for Haley to befriend Nathan in the early part of the camp. However, since Justin was too busy hitting on other girls and showing off to the other guys, Haley had had the opportunities to talk with Nathan and have a good time.

But now that Justin actually had to talk about her to her had Haley's stomach fluttering with butterflies.

Justin gave her a sly smirk and leaned back. "Well, Haley, I know that you're a sweet girl," he started, his comment having her smile freeze in place while her mind started panicking. "I would say that you're an awesome person, but you're not. You think you're so much better than everyone else is. The Haley that you've shown everyone at camp is not the person you really are. The true person…"

"That's enough, Justin." Sean got up from his seat. "I don't know what you have against her, but I will not have you slandering her here."

Haley's eyes were clouded with tears. How could he say such things about her? Her happy bubble had burst in the few seconds that Justin had started talking.

"Well, it's true, Sean," Justin started, as Peyton got up from her seat and gave Haley a hug. Everyone else was shooting icy glares at Justin, who rolled his eyes at them.

"No it's not," Nathan started. "You're only mad that she turned you down for winter formal last year."

Justin furrowed his eyebrows. "Whose side are you on anyway, Nathan? It seems like you're defending her."

Nathan's other friends were looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah," started Steven, a guy whom Nathan despised because Steven always got him in trouble for fun. "It actually seems like Nathan has a soft spot for that geek."

Haley was hurt, but Peyton was furious. "How could you say such things about a girl you don't even know? You guys are so cruel. Just shut up."

"You know, Peyton, we would never say those things about you," Steven told her.

"Then don't say it about anyone else either," she responded, guiding Haley to her chair and setting her down.

"Well, if the geek were pretty, on the cheerleading team, or sexy, then you know this wouldn't happen to her," Justin said matter-of-factly.

"Justin, just shut the hell up." Nathan rose from his chair. "She's a nice person and you don't even know her so who gives you the right to degrade her?"

"Who gives you the right to defend her? It's not like you're her friend anyway," Steven said for Justin.

Nathan turned his head to look at Haley, who looked up at him questioningly. She wondered what he would say next. She actually hoped that he would allow people to realize that the jock and the geek could become friends.

Nathan turned from Haley's innocent face to Justin's ugly one. "We ARE friends and if you have a problem, then I guess you'll have to take it out on me."

"Dude, stop joking around. How could you and her be friends? You're too cool for her. Just sit down," Justin said, pointing to Nathan's abandoned chair.

"I won't sit down. We're friends. Thanks to you going off to flirt with other girls, you gave us time to bond. Now we're friends. You really can't do anything about it." Nathan looked over to Haley who looked as though she would cry and shout for joy at the same time.

"See? Not everyone sticks to stereotypes like you guys," Sean told Steven and Justin. "Haley, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't she be okay? It's not like we hurt her feelings," Steven said.

"Okay, Steven, you're banned from the dance and so are you, Justin." Sean didn't pay any attention to the furious looks on their faces that they shot him.

"Um, it's okay, Sean. Let them go to the dance. I mean, it is after all the last night." Haley ignored the uncomprehending look that Nathan shot her. "Just let them."

"Okay, if you say so, Haley."

"Yeah."

So that was how it ended for Haley's turn. Next other people went, but the atmosphere wasn't the same as it had been before.

"So, now that this is over, you all get ready for the dance. I expect everyone to be dancing during the dance," Sean said as he made his way out of the hall.

"Easy for him to say," Haley said to Peyton. "Some of us weren't born dancers like he was."

Peyton smiled, but worriedly asked, "Are you really okay though?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm used to Justin and Steven's antics."

"If you say so," Peyton said as both of them started walking towards their cabin. "So, are you gonna show me what you brought to wear?"

"After I wear it," Haley said teasingly.

They were almost out the door when Nathan came up to them and asked, "Haley, could I speak to you for a sec?"

Haley shrugged. "Sure. Peyt, you can go on up and I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Peyton smiled at the two and inwardly chuckled at how cute they looked together.

After Peyton left, Nathan began to apologize. "Sorry for their behavior. I'm really sorry they said those stuff about you."

"Don't worry about it. You're obviously not real friends with them, so it doesn't really affect you what they say to me."

"But we're friends. Of course it matters."

"Well, thanks for standing up for me."

"That's what friends do, Haley. But how are you feeling?"

Haley groaned. "Everyone keeps asking me that."

"Well, I was just gonna say that if you were feeling angry that you could use me as a punching bag right now," Nathan said, grinning.

Haley laughed slightly in response. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not angry. I didn't expect less from Justin or Steven. Well, moving on to other topics, what are you wearing for the dance?"

"Aren't I supposed to be more excited about what you wear than you about what I wear?" Nathan asked, teasing her.

"Well, no. You obviously know that I won't tell you what I'm gonna wear, so I'm asking you what you're gonna wear."

"How do you know that I'm gonna tell you?"

Haley grinned. "Because you know you want to."

"And why would I want to?"

Haley shrugged cutely. "Just because."

"Well, you can find out when I find out what you're gonna be wearing."

"I guess then I better go change. Meet back here in 20?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded slightly. "Why I need that much time I don't know, but I'm sure you'll be needing all those minutes, right?"

Haley playfully slapped Nathan on the arm as he stood smirking at her. "Just wait."

"I will."

And they departed ways.

---------

Hope you all liked it. –marg.


End file.
